


Bloodlust

by trinielf82



Series: Vampire Ty & Hunter Zane [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	1. Chapter 1

Zane froze. This was the bloodsucker the League was after? Holy fucking shit he was hot! Shit, he was in trouble. He shouldn’t be thinking the man was hot, but fuuuck, there was no denying he was.   
Beaumont Grady turned, a smirk curving his lips, “Hello Garrett” he drawled.   
What the fuck "How do hell do you know my name?"  
"Well this is a surprise, you’re prettier in person." Those damn fangs gleamed as the smile grew wider.  
Zane aimed his gun at the man. Shit, vampire, he meant vampire. this was no man. “Shut the fuck up bloodsucker, or i will turn your ass to ash”  
Grady raised a brow “Hmm, the League got an upgrade since last time. You got the UV shit and everything. How…interesting.”  
"How the fuck do you know me?" Zane growled. The bloodsucker needed to shut his trap, now! He had orders not to kill the man but dammit his yapping was making it hard to obey. His superiors were being closed lipped about why they needed Grady. He was just told to bring in the vamp alive.  
As one of the League’s elite hunters, Zane wasn’t used to being out of the loop like this, but Burns assured him it was highly important they bring in this vamp. And Zane was as obedient as they came. He had seriously resisted the urge to growl at the man and demand answers, but he had done what he always did, just gone with what was expected.  
"So you’re it…you’re the cavalry sent to get me?" the vamp shook his head "Should i be hurt Burns thinks i’m so easy to get or are you just that good?"  
Zane finally smiled, the gun aimed at the vamp’s heart “Oh i’m that good bloodsucker, you better believe that”   
That smile did wonders for the human’s way too serious face. Garrett was a tall drink of water and Grady was oh so parched, too bad he would have to kill the man. No way in hell was he letting him take him back to Burns. But, nothing that said he couldn’t drink his fill and have a little fun before he got rid of the man.   
He moved so fast Garrett didn’t even have time to register it. Grady’s hand was around his neck before he could even blink. the vampire held him in place, with that grip around his neck. “Well damn, you really are a pretty one” he pressed his nose against Zane’s neck “Fuck, you smell good too” The scent of the man was enough to drive him insane. He wanted to taste. Garrett was trying to struggle, unsuccessfully, but the man wasn’t giving up. Grady used his other hand to grab a handful of the man’s hair, pulling until that glorious neck was exposed  
"Stop movin," he commanded. Grady licked his lips dragging them down Garrett’s neck, feeling his pulse beating against his mouth. "Mmmmm,tasty" he purred   
Shit Shit Shiiiit Zane shivered. He was oh so fucked.   
"Oh, not yet human, not yet…but you will be"  
Garrett stilled. Did that motherfucker just read his mind? Oh God, the idea that the bloodsucker wasn’t only interested in draining him dry should not get him revved up but god dammit he was.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want it don’t you human? I can smell the need on you" Grady nipped at Garrett’s neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to extract another shiver from the man.  
Zane swallowed “You always play with your food like this?”  
The vampire laughed. “I haven’t begun to play with you yet.” The man’s smell was intoxicating. This could be a problem. He didn’t have time to play, surely Burns wasn’t stupid enough to send just this man after him. He was pretty sure there were more League goons about here somewhere. But, what the hell, he was hungry and horny as fuck. And this delectable treat was right in front of him for the taking. Beaumont Grady did as he pleased and right now he wanted to do Garrett.   
He used his super human speed to zip them over to a nice dark corner. He pressed Garrett into the wall, his hand never leaving his throat. “Are you gonna make this easy hmm…..or hard” he grinned showing his elongated fangs “I vote hard”  
Zane took a deep shuddering breath. This couldn’t be happening. This was not how he was gonna go out! He locked eyes with the vampire. “I won’t go down without a fight bloodsucker”   
"Glad to hear it" He eased his hand off Garrett’s throat and his piercing eyes locked with his prey’s darker ones  
"You gonna compel me so you can have your way with me?" Zane spat out.   
The vampire snorted. Snorted? What the hell kind of self respecting vamp snorted anyways.   
Grady shook his head “I want you to feel it all. Really feel what i’m gonna do to you. Compelling you would take away all the fun” He got right up in Garrett’s face. “You ever been with a man before?”  
Zane forgot to breathe, for like a second he really did forget. God, he had to fight this! He couldn’t let it happen, even if the jolt in his stomach was saying differently “You’re not a man”   
Those damn full lips curved into a smile, as the vamp leaned in, his mouth inches away from Zane’s. On impulse he rubbed the side of his nose against the human’s. He laughed at the what the fuck expression on the man’s face.   
"What…the actual…fuck…."  
"Shut up" he growled pressing his lips against Garrett’s. The man’s eyes went wide. Would he really try to fight him off? at this point he didn’t give a shit. He dove right in, capturing the man’s bottom lip, sucking, nipping gently.  
The loud moan echoed in Zane’s ear. Shit, was that noise coming from him? Was he really about to get ravaged up against a wall, by a vamp? Fuck it, if he was gonna die tonight, at least he was gonna do something insane before he did. He was tired of being the obedient little lap dog, He gripped the front on the Grady’s jacket “That all you got?” he blurted before he dove in to devour Grady’s mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Zane had lost his goddamn mind. That was his tongue in the vampire’s mouth; those were his lips slanting over the man’s, vampire’s, whatever…Grady was giving as good as he was getting. He pressed the hard length of his body against Garrett and growled. “I knew you would be a firecracker. This whole stick up your ass is a front, isn’t it”  
Garrett grunted, it was as much as he could get out, when he was on fire and so damn hard.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get rid of that damn stick” Grady continued, licking his way into Garrett’s mouth, thrusting his tongue against the man’s own, letting him know exactly what he wanted to do and was going to do. “We’ll make room for something a lil more fun hmm”  
“Fuuck” Zane whimpered, grounding his hips against Grady’s. This was a mistake. This was his fucking enemy for god’s sake!  
Grady moved quickly again, this time spinning the delectable human around so that he was now facing the wall. He moved in close behind the man, rubbing himself against the man’s ass. His hands made their way into Garrett’s lush curls again, tilting his head back to get better access to the column of his throat. He thrust forward, letting the man feel his hard length, letting him know what he wanted, what he was going to have. He bent his head to inhale the man’s scent again, licking his way down Garrett’s throat. “Stop squirming” he commanded.  
“Fuck…can’t…” Garrett panted. “Just, do it!”  
“You can’t rush these things human. Pleasures are to be enjoyed. And I intend to enjoy you.” He latched onto the man’s neck, sucking it hard, marking him. Garrett’s entire body jerked and arched back into his. Grady’s free hand made its way down to the front of the Garrett’s pants, palming him through the soft material. He kept up the slow thrusting against Garrett’s ass, all the while stroking the hard length of his cock through his pants. He used his grip on Garrett’s hair to bare more of the man’s throat.  
“Do it!” Garrett hissed, like he couldn’t help himself.  
“Well aren’t you a hasty one” the vampire chuckled. “When I drink my fill, I’ll be inside of you Garrett. But for now, just a little taste” he lowered his head, his teeth grazing the man’s neck.  
Garrett was beyond thinking clearly. He was going to let this creature drink from him. “Do it! Do it now!” he all but shouted.  
Grady’s teeth had barely sunk in when he howled in pain.  
What the fuck…., Garrett thought, as the vampire’s hold on him was released. He spun around to see Grady writhing on the ground, his fangs bared in pain. All hell broke loose then, as he and the vampire were surrounded by people. In his desire induced haze, Zane made out flaming red hair and an outstretched hand. The woman standing over the vampire, looked over at him briefly, her eyes narrowed taking in what was surely his I’m about to literally get fucked by a vamp and I like it look.  
Shit, no wonder, the vampire was on the ground in pain right now. Michelle Clancy was one of the League’s secret weapons, a witch who hated vampires with a passion. Having your coven wiped out by bloodsuckers would do that to you.  
She kicked Grady in his side, and the vampire rolled onto his back and looked up at her. “Hello, Tyler,” she drawled.  
Tyler? What the fuck? Zane frowned. The vamp’s file didn’t indicate he had any other names than Beaumont and Grady. And why was Clancy looking at him as if she knew the man personally? What the fuck was going on here?  
“Ease up on the witchy woo Clancy, for old time’s sake” Grady grimaced as he was blasted with another wave of whatever Clancy was shooting his way.  
She merely grinned, making some sort of signal with her hand that had a bunch of League agents moving in to aim their UV weapons at the vampire.  
“Well fuck me,” Grady said right before Clancy slashed her hand in the air releasing who knows what kind of spell and raining down a world of hurt on his insides, making his fucking head feel ready to implode.  
Before the vampire passed out, Zane was pretty sure the man winked at him and muttered “Was oh so worth it” before he passed clean out.


	4. Chapter 4

Zane was trying to keep his cool as they transported the vampire to holding. The witch kept sending dirty looks his way, as she followed behind the gurney that held the vampire. Grady was out cold, but his hands were in heavy silver shackles to weaken him and he was strapped down with silver chains as well, just in case. His neck was encased in a UV collar, one wrong move and the collar would be activated and he would be decapitated.  
“It’s a good thing we showed up when we did” Clancy said, watching him with those green eyes.  
“I was handling it” Zane gritted out  
“No, Garrett, he was handling you. Either you’re a better actor than I thought or you were succumbing to his charms.” She smirked “I’d say the latter”  
“Fuck you Clancy; I had him right where I wanted him” Yeah, pressed up against his ass and ready to bite into his neck while he jacked him off. Fuck! He shook his head, the expressionless mask he was so famous for slid into place.  
“You think you were seducing him?” Clancy scoffed as the men pushing the gurney entered the holding room. “Oh Garrett, you really have no clue who you’re dealing with. You know when vamps are turned their personalities as a human are exponentially heightened. Well Grady,” she waved her hand in the vamp’s direction “was already a master seducer as a human, so you didn’t really stand a chance.”  
Master seducer? Oh yeah, Zane could definitely believe that of the man. What the hell had Burns got him into? Zane had dealt with many vamps before and he couldn’t deny being dazzled by their charm but Grady had him enthralled as fuck, so much so that his training had gone right out the fucking window.  
“You know him” It wasn’t a question. Clancy seemed familiar with the vampire, beyond just having extra intel that he didn’t possess. They had obviously met before.  
She smiled one of those creepy smiles that had most of the League agents giving her a wide berth whenever she crossed their paths. All it did was piss Zane off. He didn’t like feeling out of the loop and thrust into a situation without really knowing what was going on. If Clancy knew Grady and had encountered the man before, why in the hell did Burns even send him on this case?  
“We’ve met” she replied. She leaned over the vampire “Wakey wakey”  
Grady shot up but barely made it anywhere with the heavy silver chains still across his chest, pinning him to the gurney. He growled as Michelle Clancy’s face came into focus. His eyes tracked around the room, landing on Zane “Well, there’s a sight for sore eyes.” His lips spread into a grin.  
Zane felt that leery grin all the way to his crotch. Dammit! Now was not the time to be reminded of how close those fangs had been to sinking into his skin.  
Clancy gently slapped Grady on his cheek to get his attention “Focus, Grady. No time for flirting.” She leaned over him, wiggling her fingers. The chains strapping him down began to unravel and fell to the floor with a loud clank. Before, he could even move to jerk up and possibly snap her neck, she held him in place with a spell.  
“Play nice now Tyler,” she tapped the UV collar around his neck “Or you can kiss your pretty little head goodbye.”  
“Bitch” Grady hissed. He knew what those damn collars could do, having seen them in action before. He was fast, but right now he wasn’t going to risk the witch going ballistic and activating the thing. He liked his head just where it was.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Garrett finally spoke up. He had his serious face back on, and Grady couldn’t deny that look was doing things to his insides. He was hungry, and the man was just too delicious, standing there.  
“Burns will be here soon.” The words having barely left her mouth when the door swung open and the head of the League waltzed in, a file tucked under his arm “That will be all Michelle” Richard Burns dismissed her with a wave of her hand.  
She frowned “But sir….”  
“It will be fine” he turned his focus on Grady “Won’t it?”  
The vampire frowned at the man but he nodded. He was curious to learn what was the point of all this and why he was here.  
“Sir! You can’t trust…”  
“That will be all” Burns repeated. Clancy huffed and sneered at the vampire “Welcome home Tyler” she spat out before she stalked out. Zane took that as his cue to leave as well but Burns’ hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
“I want you here for this”  
Garrett’s frown deepened. It was clear to Grady that the man didn’t have a clue what this was all about. It seemed Burns was up to his old ways again. Throwing agents into things without them being fully appraised if the situation. Grady sat up, chuckling when Garrett immediately came alert and reached for his UV weapon.  
“Easy there cowboy, I’m only listening, for now” Grady swung his legs around and stood to his full height. “At least have the decency to tell the man his real role in this whole thing”  
Burns sighed. “You always did get off on causing trouble didn’t you Grady?”  
Grady shrugged. “Tell the man, and then we can get down to the business of why the fuck I’m here.”  
What the fuck was going on here? What was the vamp going on about? Zane felt the anger curling low in his belly. Whatever bullshit was about to be revealed, he was pretty damn sure he wasn’t gonna like it.  
“We needed something to draw him out. It worked, end of story. Now…”  
“What the fuck are you saying?!” Zane was beyond holding in his annoyance now.  
The vampire’s glittering gaze landed on him. “What he’s saying darling, is that you were bait.” He laughed. “What can I say; the man knows what I like”  
********************************  
Bait? He had been motherfucking bait for a vampire? Zane’s hand gripped the edge of the only table in the room, to stop himself from punching Burns in the face. Which would just get him tossed in a cell.  
“Intel supported the idea that you would be the best candidate for this” Burns’ voice cut into Zane’s haze of rage. “And I didn’t tell you because I knew you would object. I didn’t have time to convince you and so here we are”  
“Always knew my affinity for tall, dark and deadly would get me in trouble someday” Grady all but purred.  
“Shut the fuck up!” Zane shouted. “This is bullshit Burns! You literally tossed me into this, hoping to sniff him out. Like a piece of fucking meat! And what do you need him for? I want to know, what the fuck is going on, right now!”  
“Well, damn, you are a sight when you’re all riled up” Grady leaned in and took a very public whiff of the man “We have unfinished business, you and I” he whispered in Zane’s ear.  
Zane jerked away “Fuck this,” he spun in Burns’ direction “And fuck you!” he didn’t give a shit if he seemed like a coward for bolting, but if he didn’t leave now he was probably going to try to kill someone.  
Grady smirked as Garrett exited the room “I like him” was all he said when Burns sighed loudly and slid the file across the table to him.  
“Look, I wouldn’t have brought you here at all, if we hadn’t run out of options. You’re a last resort right now.” He locked eyes with the vampire “Ten years ago, I wouldn’t have thought we would be here, with you being….what you are now”  
“I’m a vampire. Can’t be that hard to say after all this time.”  
“If I could’ve gone back and stopped it….,”  
“Enough!” Grady’s voice boomed around the room “Let’s get to the point of this little reunion shall we. My patience is wearing thin.”  
Burns flipped open the file on the desk and Grady looked down to see just what shit the man had in store for him now.   
“Well fuck me sideways,” the face staring up at him was one he didn’t particularly want to see again. The man who had been his last assignment ten years ago. When the shit had really hit the fan and splattered everywhere.   
Liam motherfucking Bell.  
Grady resisted the urge to swipe the file to the ground “Well this gives new meaning to the whole time to meet your maker thing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Zane rested his head against the wall, trying to calm down. So this is how far he had fallen? To be used as a vampire lure. He ignored the tiny thrill he felt at the idea that he was Grady’s type. Shit, what was wrong with him? Of course he was the man’s…vampire’s type, he was a warm body to fuck and feed off of, and that was all.  
“Kicked you out too huh?” The voice next to his ear jolted him from his thoughts  
“Fuck off Clancy” he looked over at her, smiling at him knowingly, as if she knew exactly what was going on in his head. She was a powerful witch, no doubt about that, but he was pretty sure she wasn’t a mind reader. “Did you know my role in this?”  
“Of course Zane,” she laughed. “Tyler really does have a type; you were perfect to draw him out. You’re not upset that we put that pretty face of yours to use are you?” she gasped in mock shock at the murderous look on his face “You thought Burns wanted you on this for your brains? Tsk tsk, Zane, we have me for that purpose after all”  
Zane lunged at the witch pinning her to the wall. “You think this shit is a game, you bitch!”  
“Mmm, Garrett, is all that excitement in your pants for me?” she cocked her head, her long red hair brushing his shoulder. “Or is it for our new bloodsucking resident hmm?”  
Garrett pressed his palms to the wall, on either side of her head, caging her in. “You do not want to piss me off Clancy, not today.”  
“You wanna fight Garrett? You couldn’t handle me if you tried, now back the fuck off of me before I scramble your brain.” She poked him in the chest with her index finger, giggling as he hissed in pain.  
“Fuck” he rubbed his chest where her finger had poked him and transmitted some sort of jolt to his body. “What the fuck did I do to deserve this shitty end of the stick huh? And who is Grady really?”  
“Need to know, Garrett. And you do not need to know.” Clancy twirled the ends of her hair around her middle finger. “Ask Burns, maybe he’ll feel sorry for you and enlighten you, but I doubt it. You’re hanging by a thread right now Zaney, you’ve fucked up too many times I think.”  
That last bit caught his attention. How the hell had he fucked up? He’d done everything he was told, without question “What are you blabbing about?”  
“Do you really think you’re fooling anyone?” she paused “Well, you’re fooling most of the idiots in here anyways but not me, and certainly not Burns. Let’s just say your extracurricular activities are catching up with you.”  
He stiffened. No, there was no way anyone knew about that. He was sure he had been careful. Had he slipped up so spectacularly?  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He kept a straight face, as much as he could anyways, when he was most likely about to be called the fuck out for one of his many vices.  
“Really? You’re gonna play the innocent card?” She sighed “Oh, Garrett, how long did you really think you could continue fucking vamps and frequenting Bloodlust without it all blowing up in your face? Sure your free time away from the compound is to do as you please, but how effed up do you have to be to use it to screw bloodsuckers.”  
Fuuuuuuck. Where the hell had she gotten her information from? He was indeed guilty of visiting Bloodlust, an underground blood club where vamps went to feed off real live humans and humans went to get their rocks off by not only being fed off of and fucked by vamps but get high off the vamp blood too.  
He had been careful, not creating a pattern by going frequently, but making his visits into the city as random as possible. Clearly the witch had to have been following him this whole time.  
“I don’t know where you’re getting this from, but you’re way off” Lying was his only option right now; no way in hell was he admitting to shit.  
She shook her head in disgust. “You really are fucked in the head aren’t you? You’re a Hunter for God’s sake! How can you even look at yourself in the morning?” she railed. “Getting high off of vamp blood and letting them fuck you?!”  
She was on a roll, he had seen Clancy pissed off before and it hadn’t ended well for the recipient of that anger. The air around them crackled with her power, but fuck that, Zane wasn’t going to be cowed by this bitch.  
“Show me the proof Clancy, because right now all you’re spouting is some crazy nonsense” He’d had enough of this. Enough of this harpy throwing his shortcomings in his face, enough of Burns’ utter lack of faith in his abilities and he had definitely had enough of feeling like he would just burst into flames around that damn bloodsucker in there.  
He spun around to head down the hall, away from the witch.  
“What would Becky think of all this hmm?” her words stopped him cold. “After everything that happened? She must be rolling in her grave right now”  
Zane clenched his fists “What did you say?” he didn’t turn around; because if he saw what he was certain was a smug look on her face he would lose it.  
“Beckyyyy,” Clancy drew out, taking in the bunched muscles in Zane’s back. Oh this was becoming quite fun “You know, your wife, who was…..”  
“Don’t you fucking say it!” he roared, spinning around “Shut the fuck up, or I swear to God I will kill you!”  
Michelle Clancy face lit up with a satisfied smile. Poking at Garrett was way too amusing. Time to really drive her point home. “Kill me? You mean…. the way you killed her?”  
Zane lost it; he truly lost it, lunging at Clancy and grabbing her by the throat. He slammed her into the wall and squeezed and squeezed, vaguely registering her fingernails clawing at the side of his face.  
*********************************************************  
“No,” Grady growled “Whatever the fuck it is, no” he tapped the photo of the too pretty for his own good motherfucker. He didn’t give two shits what this was about. If it involved Liam Bell, he would pass thank you very much.  
“You’re not really in a position to refuse” Burns indicated the silver shackles still on his wrist. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a device. “Pretty sure you don’t want to lose your head today either”  
Grady snarled at the man he had once looked up to. “I haven’t seen Bell in years”  
“But you know how to reach him,” Burns persisted “He’s your maker after all. You know how to find him don’t you”  
Sure he did, but fuck if he wanted to. The bond wasn’t something you got rid of unless either you or your maker died. Being sired to Bell was a fucking pain in the ass. He had left Liam a long long time ago, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel that pull in his gut from time to time. Over the years he had gotten better at ignoring it. And now Burns was asking him to tap into that to find Bell, for who knows what reason.  
“Bell and I aren’t exactly on the best of terms” he revealed.  
“I don’t have time for whatever lovers spat you two have going on. I just need you to find him and bring him to me.” Burns sounded frustrated, which peaked Grady’s interest even more. “You owe me Tyler. I don’t know if any part of what you are now would honour such things, but you owe me.”  
Grady’s nostrils flared in anger. He owed him? “Still got that same self-righteous attitude as always I see. And stop calling me Tyler, he’s dead. He died that night you decided the mission was more important than anything else.”  
Burns slammed his hand down on the file. “Do you want to die, again hmm? Because I can make sure you stay that way this time”  
Grady’s reply was cut off by loud noises outside. Burns raised his head, brow creased in confusion. Grady tuned into the noise outside, hearing Garrett’s and Clancy’s voices as clear as if they were still in the room with them  
“You may want to deal with that situation out there, as I think you’re about to be short an agent”  
Burns yanked open the door and shouted “What the fuck Garrett?!!”   
Grady grinned as Garrett was forcibly tossed through the door into the room, while Burns held onto the witch who was trying to come after the man “Walk it off Michelle!” Burns shouted  
“Walk it off?!” she all but screeched “He tried to kill me!”  
Grady focused on the man who was breathing heavily against the desk where he had been thrown, blocking out the witch’s shrill voice “She had that coming didn’t she?” he inquired “Once a bitch always a bitch it seems”  
Zane looked up at the vampire, whose face was now inches from his. Those changeable eyes, what the hell colour were they anyways, flashed yellow and the vamp inhaled deeply. “Did you really kill your wife Garrett?”  
“Stop sniffing me” was the most inane thing Zane could think to say.  
“Well stop smelling so delicious then” the vampire countered. He trailed a finger down the bloody scratches on Garrett’s cheek “Tell me, did you really kill your wife?”   
That low voice made Zane shiver. Was the vamp really going to seduce him with Burns and a screaming witch right outside? And was he going to let him? He shuddered, not just from the man’s finger trailing down his throat now, but from the remnants of his intense desire to end Clancy’s life. He had really tried to kill her, hadn’t even half assed it.  
“You gonna answer me human? Or do I need to find out on my own?” that silky voice kept murmuring in his ear.  
Garrett shook his head. He couldn’t; wouldn’t say it out loud, not to this man, this bloodsucker who would probably get off on his answer.  
“Say it.” Grady demanded.  
The hand lodged firmly in his hair stopped him from shaking his head again. He squeezed his eyes shut as his breath whooshed out of him.  
“Yes” was all he said.  
“Yes, what Zane? Don’t half ass it now”  
Oh god was he really going to say it “Yes! I killed her. I fucking shot my wife right between the eyes!”  
Grady made a humming noise “Ruthless, just the way I like my prey” he said before ducking his head and extending his tongue to lick at the scratches on the human’s face.


	6. Chapter 6

His face was being licked, like a damn ice cream cone. Licked! By a vampire! Grady leaned away from Zane’s face; licking his lips “I knew you would taste just as good as you look. Mmm, like fine wine”  
“Seriously? That’s your best line?” Zane scoffed when he could find his voice again. He was beyond hard and surely the vampire knew it. God, he could probably smell his arousal. He was suddenly assaulted by an image of being bent over the desk, Grady’s hard body snugged up behind him, his hand roughly gripping his hair and tilting his head back as he arched his body against him…Jesus fucking Christ! He had to stop this.  
“Penny for your thoughts Zane” Grady smiled, the tip of his tongue rubbing against his fang. Just the sight of that tongue moving back and forth across the sharp tip of a fang was enough to make him lose it. And his name being said in that damn silky voice…  
“Stop it!” he shook his head to clear all thoughts about being overpowered by the vamp from his mind. He looked down at the file opened to reveal a photo of a man “Is that, Liam Bell?”  
“You’ve’ve heard of the motherfucker I see.”  
“First thing you hear about in hunter 101. Liam Bell, one of the few pure bloods around.” Garrett’s brow furrowed “but he hasn’t been on the radar in forever.”  
“Seems Burns is putting him back on there.” Grady placed his hand over the entire file and pushed it to the side “But why waste these few minutes alone on Bell. You’re more interesting to me, at the moment” Grady could hear Garrett’s heart pounding from across the table. He looked the man up and down appreciatively. Damn he was built, and those dark eyes watching him warily were enough to make him want to do something foolish. His dark hair was a lot longer than he remembered; it was curling around his ears, a bit of salt and pepper thing going on. It had been ten years since he’d last seen Zane Garrett. He had to be in his forties now, but damn the man had aged perfectly.   
“I like that you’you’ve taken to growing out your hair.” The vampire purred “A little something to grab onto is always appreciated”  
“We’ve never met, but you act like we have” it had been bugging him that the vampire seemed to know him. Even more so that Burns and Clancy obviously did know Grady. He was leaning towards the man having been a hunter at some point before he was turned, but Zane had never seen the man before. He would definitely have remembered that face; a man that blinding good looking you just did not forget.  
“Maybe we have met, you just don’t remember”  
“I would’ve’ve remembered you” Zane blurted before he thought better of it.  
“Oh is that so now? How..intriguing”  
Dammit, his brain really did turn to mush around this vampire.  
“I would love to explore the reasons behind why that is, but Buzzkill Burns returns”  
“Whatever you’re thinking of doing Grady, I would advise against it” Burns voice sounded from the door. He strolled back into the room. “And Garrett when I say stay here I mean it. You will shut the fuck up and listen to what have to say.”  
Garrett bristled with what was obviously repressed rage but he kept his mouth shut. Why didn’t the man just let loose and rail against Burns was beyond Grady. He obviously wanted to. The muscle in his jaw was working overtime.  
“Doesn’t it get exhausting always following orders?” Grady asked.  
Burns reached into his jacket and whipped out the control for the UV collar, pressing a button. Garrett felt his body move, as if to knock the thing out of Burns’ hand.  
“Fuuuck!” Grady howled as he was hit waves of electricity.  
“The next time the results would be more unpleasant. And don’t even think of trying anything. You’re probably at half strength by now thanks to the silver; probably wouldn’t do you much good anyways”  
“You son of a bitch,” Grady panted as the electric shocks ripped through his body.  
“Jesus Christ” Zane breathed. He thought for sure Burns has been about to decapitate the vampire right then and there. And why the hell did he care if the man was turned to ash? One less bloodsucker for the League to worry about right? Get your shit together Garrett.  
“Now,” Burns continued as if he didn’t have a pissed off vampire who probably wanted to rip his throat out, in the room. “I need you to find Bell and bring him to me”  
“You have finally lost it haven’t you?” Grady growled “do you really think he would ever come here willingly?”  
“I don’t care how you get him here Tyler, that’s for you to sort out.” Burns turned to Garrett. “And you’re going with him”  
“What, the actual fuck” Garrett glared at the man.  
“I don’t trust Grady to actually follow through on any of this, so you’re there to make sure he does. He seems to have taken a..shall we say liking to you. And Michelle is there to make sure you don’t fuck it up.”  
“No fucking way!” Garrett exploded then “That bitch needs to stay clear of me or I swear I’ll….”  
“Garrett,” Burns said calmly “This is your last chance to redeem yourself, if you get my meaning”  
Well, shit. So Burns knew about his transgressions. The look in his eyes was proof enough of that; the disgust was plain for him to see. He supposed he deserved that look.  
“Why are you giving me another chance? Why not just kick me the fuck out?”  
“Because that would be an easy way out wouldn’t it? You’ve been spiraling out of control since Becky. I don’t have time to keep waiting to see if you’ll snap out of it. You’re becoming a damn liability Zane so either get this done or you’re out”  
“What exactly is the this you want done?” Grady interrupted. “What do you need Bell for?”  
Burns looked down at the file on the table, obviously contemplating something. “I need his blood”  
“Oh is that all? Well why didn’t you say so?” Grady said sarcastically. “I’ll just waltz up and ask him nicely. What do you need his blood for anyway? Trying for the fountain of youth?”  
“It’s not for me.”  
“Whatever madness you have cooked up here, I’m not interested. I don’t give a shit what you want Bell’s blood for I’m not gonna be your ticket to it.” He moved, still faster than the two human’s in spite of the silver that was depleting his energy. He leaped the desk and slammed Burns across the room, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, the silver shackles pressed into his throat.  
Garrett lifted his weapon and aimed at the vampire. Fuck, Grady had Burn in front of his body like a shield. “Let him go!” he hated Burns right now, but he wasn’t about to let the vamp off the man. Not on his watch.  
“I’m doing us both a favour Garrett” the vampire growled “You wouldn’t really mourn this man would you?”  
A moment of indecision flashed in Garrett’s dark eyes but his UV gun didn’t waver in the slightest. Burns was struggling in the vampire’s grasp “Grady, don’t.” he rasped out. Grady pressed the shackles further into Burn’s throat “If you kill me she’s as good as dead!”  
“Who is? And why the fuck should I care?”  
“Ava, I need the blood for Ava”  
Grady stiffened. Another name he hadn’t heard in so long. “What does she have to do with all this? Tell me! Or I will end you right here.”  
“She’s dying Tyler.”  
“No” Burns lied when it suited him. This was a lie too, it had to be. Ava couldn’t be….  
“I’m not lying; she’s going to die if I don’t get Bell’s blood”  
“Who the fuck is Ava?” another thing to feel out of the loop about. Zane was getting really fucking tired of that.  
Grady ignored the question and spun Burns around to face him. One way to get the truth out of the man. He held his gaze and used his powers to get what he wanted. “Tell me the truth”  
“Ava is dying. Werewolf bite. Some kind of allergic reaction to the bite. The blood of a pure blood vampire can cure her and Bell is the only one we’ve ever encountered here. i don’t have time to go searching for others”  
Grady pushed the man away from him. So it was true then, Ava was dying. Having that confirmed was like a punch to the gut. “How long does she have?”  
“Not long..a day or two at the most”  
“How the hell did this happen?! You’re supposed to protect her; keep her safe!” Grady looked ready to kill something, specifically Burns. “I’ll get you Bell’s blood, but if this is some kind of trick…”  
“Again, I repeat, who..the..fuck..is Ava?” Garrett interrupted loudly.  
Burns and the vampire turned to him. “Ava is my daughter” Burns admitted.  
“What the fuck” that was the last thing Zane was expecting. The man had never even mentioned a family, not in all the years Zane had been a member of the League. Ok, so Burn’s daughter was dying from some reaction to a were bite, that didn’t explain why the vampire was suddenly on board with the get Bell’s blood plan.  
“You obviously knew who she was, but why are you willing to help all of a sudden?”  
“Because, Garrett” the vampire pinned him with those yellow eyes “even a monster like me wouldn’t want to see my almost fiancé dead”   
Zane’s mouth dropped open in shock “Your what? You and Burns’ daughter? A daughter I never even knew he had!”  
“Ironic isn’isn’t it Burns” Grady sneered “You tried so damn hard to keep us apart and now you need me to save her.”  
Grady must have really loved this woman. Even being what he was and clearly not having any love for Burns, he was still willing to risk going to Bell just to save her.   
His gut shouldn’t be twisting the way it was now at that news. God, wasn’t this just a fucked up situation?  
“I want to see her”  
“No,” Burns shook his head vehemently “She can’t know you’re involved”  
“Your lies were bound to come back to haunt you Burns,” Grady shrugged “today seems to be that day” his yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. “I said I would get Bell’s blood for you. But I have my own stipulations now. I want to see her, talk to her. If you refuse me, I will let her die.”  
Burns bristled but he didn’t really have a choice now did he “Fine, I’ll let you see her.”  
Grady grinned, fangs flashing “Then lead the way, I have a date with my ex and I don’t plan to be late.”


	7. Chapter 7

Beaumont Tyler Grady looked up at the house; the past just kept popping up. God, the last time he saw Ava he had been on the verge of proposing; the words at the tip of his tongue, but he had thought it a better idea to do it after the big assignment. That hadn’t gone so well. The whole dying and being turned thing had been a big ass wrench in his plans.  
The low whistle next to him brought him out of his thoughts. Garrett was looking up at the house too. His head tilted back as he stared up at the large structure. Grady’s eyes fixated on the column of the man’s throat. He could hear the rush of blood making its way through the veins. God he was parched and Zane Garrett’s neck was looking mighty delectable right about now.  
“Never even knew where Burns lived” Garrett said  
Grady licked his lips, ignoring the throbbing in his fangs, the longing to sink his teeth into the man’s skin and drink his fill “Well, Burns doesn’t like his work following him home”  
Garrett lowered his head and looked over at him “You’ve been here before”  
“Yeh,” Grady locked eyes with Garrett “took a lot of sneaking around so Burns wouldn’t catch onto Ava and I, but that didn’t last long.”  
“So, you gonna give trouble” he broke eye contact with the vampire, damn that was intense, indicating the other agents surrounding them.  
Grady shrugged “I don’t know, could spice things up a bit” he winked at Garrett.  
“Now now Tyler, let’s not do anything stupid” Clancy walked up, phone in hand. “Burns is ready for us.”  
Grady’s gaze returned to the house. Burns had gone ahead to get things ready, what the hell that meant, for their unorthodox visit.  
Burns was waiting as they crossed the threshold. “She’s upstairs. I told her someone was here to help her. I didn’t mention it was you. You get the pleasure of dropping that bomb by just showing your face.” He pointed to the UV collar around Grady’s neck. “and that stays on while you’re here. There’s been a slight adjustment. I’m now the trigger for your collar”  
Garrett’s what the fuck look mirrored Grady’s. Clancy giggled “Well doesn’t that just put a damper on your fun”  
“Shut the fuck up” Grady growled.  
“You kill me, you go boom” Burns turned and started walking towards the stairs. “My heart rate controls your collar now, so keep that in mind”  
The group followed Burns up the stairs. Garrett wondered what this Ava was like. The vampire hadn’t made it a secret that he wanted to fuck him, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Grady had been into guys too when he was human. Or it was just a vampire thing, to want to fuck and feed from humans, regardless of their gender. Jesus he had to quit this and focus on the task at hand.  
“Tyler and I will go in” Burns was saying “the rest of you wait here”  
“Sir, I don’t think that’s wise…”Clancy piped up  
Burns ignored the witch and motioned for Grady to follow him through the door they had all stopped in front of.  
“Goddammit!” Clancy whirled away from the door and stalked off towards some chairs and plopped down on the cushions “Stupid men and their stupid ideas” she muttered.  
Zane rolled his eyes and looked towards the now closed door, wondering how this was all going to go down.  
The witch kept muttering to herself, only this time it didn’t sound like English anymore. “What are you doing?”  
She looked up at Zane, her blue eyes shining with what Zane could only describe as madness. “Don’t worry about it Garrett, you’ll know soon enough”  
The bedroom was empty, but Grady could smell her. Ava’s fruity scent was everywhere and Grady felt his gut cramp with the memory of a time when he longed to inhale that smell.  
“Ava?” Burns called out  
“She’s out on the balcony” Grady indicated the open double doors that led out to the balcony that overlooked the garden below. He knew she was out there looking up at the stars. Some things just never changed.  
“Ava, come in here please” Burns said.  
“I told you I’m fine! Just give me a minute to…”  
“You should listen to your father Ava” Ty spoke up. The gasp reached Ty’s preternatural ears and he could hear her heart start to race. Silence..then she appeared, framed in the doorway.  
Her long dark blue black hair was loose around her shoulders; her brown eyes wide as they landed on him. Dressed in a simple blue dress she looked almost like the Ava he knew, except for the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. “No….” she breathed,  
“Ava, listen…” She launched herself at him before he could finish. Grady shielded his face from her slaps. Now there was his Ava, still fiery. Each strike driving him backward ‘til they both toppled onto the bed.  
“You son of a bitch! You’re supposed to be dead!”  
“Ava stop!” her father’s words did nothing to stop her fury. The man she thought was gone was right here after ten long years.  
Grady grabbed her wrists “Ava” she looked at him then, really looked at him. Those yellow eyes making her stumble back.  
“You’re…” she shook her head, collapsing onto the floor “You were dead Ty” she said softly.  
He slid to the floor beside her “Ava look at me,” he said gently “I did die that day.”  
“You’re a vampire”  
“Yes”  
She looked up at her father “Did you know?”  
“Ava, Tyler is here to help you…”  
“Did you know?” she asked again “You lied to me didn’t you?” she shook her head and laughed bitterly “I don’t know why I expected anything differently. You never wanted us together.” She looked back to Ty “Did he do this to you? To keep us apart?”  
Ty shook his head “No he didn’t. Just my bad luck I guess.”  
She reached out to touch his face. “You look the same, exactly the same. And I look like shit”  
“You could never look like shit Ava, even if you tried”  
She smiled “Ever the flatterer aren’t you? At least that hasn’t changed”  
“I gotta say Ava,” Ty said as she continued to explore his face “You’re taking this a lot better than expected.”  
“I’m dying Ty,” she said bluntly “don’t have the time to be sufficiently outraged I suppose” Ava sighed long and loud “I need you to leave Ty and I alone now”  
“Ava, that’s not possible.”  
She looked up at her father “I’m dying daddy; you really want to refuse me what I want right now?”  
The look on Burns’ face was one Ty had never seen before; the man was scared. He supposed even a son of a bitch like Burns would have a hard time knowing his only child was slowly being infected by some werewolf virus and at death’s door.  
“I won’t hurt her,” Ty didn’t think his words meant shit to Burns right now, but Ava was stubborn and if she was the same person she was all those years ago, she usually got what she wanted. “you brought me here to help her, let me do so.”  
“If you hurt her…”  
“Just get out! You’ve hurt me more than he ever could” she stared him down until he resignedly left the room. “So, you’re a vampire and you’re here to help me. Are you going to turn me?”  
“What? No!” God, the idea of doing to her what had been done to him wasn’t even an option he wanted to consider. He had never created another vampire since he had been turned. “Listen, we have a plan of sorts, but first I want to see the bite”  
Ava lifted the hem of her dress all the way to her upper thigh. The smooth expanse of skin continued all the way up until her inner thigh, where the bite mark was clearly visible.  
“It’s spreading” she muttered, as if he couldn’t see that throbbing mark on her skin.  
“Who did this to you?” he growled “Tell me about the werewolf that attacked you”  
“I wasn’t attacked”  
Ty frowned “What? But your father said…”  
“Ty,” she said in that voice she’d always used to calm him down. “My father thinks this was an attack and I let him think so but,” she looked down at the bite “We didn’t know this would happen. I didn’t know I would react this way. We got a bit carried away I guess”  
Ty grabbed her chin and forced her gaze back up to his face “Start making sense now or I will compel it out of you Ava.”  
Ava smiled slightly “Wow, this vamp thing really suits you. That was really hot”  
He leaned in “Ava, I’m playing nice right now, because it’s you, but that can change really fast”  
She took a deep breath “I wasn’t attacked,” she repeated “I’m dating a werewolf”  
“You have got to be shitting me” Ty shook his head “Of all the stupid things you could possibly do..”  
“This was the first time we were together,” she rushed out “intimately I mean. We got a bit caught up in the moment and he bit me. Everything kind of went downhill from there. My father would kill him if he knew”  
“Are you telling me that you have this infection that’s killing you because you decided to play kissy face with a werewolf?!”  
“Keep your damn voice down” she hissed out. “I really care about him; I don’t care what he is.”  
“So where is the werewolf now? He’s just leaving you here to die?”  
“Have you seen the fucking full moon in the sky?! He can’t come here, not tonight. He wouldn’t risk it.”  
Ty surged to his feet, pulling her up with him “You fucked up Ava, both of you. Could you have been anymore reckless?”  
“Don’t you dare tell me about reckless!” she shouted “you think I didn’t know what you did for my father? I didn’t know the specifics but I knew you weren’t like his other agents. So, if you hadn’t been off being reckless for him, you wouldn’t have died and become this!” she shoved him “and I wouldn’t be fucking dying from a fucking bite because you would’ve been here!”  
Ava doubled over clutching her chest. Shit. He reached out for her but she slapped his hand away “I’m fine. It just gets hard to breath sometimes. Guess it’s spreading to my lungs now”  
He manoeuvred her to sit on the bed, even though she clearly didn’t want him touching her right now. Well fuck that. He didn’t give a shit what she wanted right now. He sat down next to her, pulling her into his side.  
“He’s trying to find a cure for this. He didn’t want to leave me, but I told him too. My father can’t know about him” she turned those brown eyes on him “Please Ty”  
“Way to break out the puppy eyes. You still fight dirty I see”  
“Always” she leaned into him “why didn’t you ever come to see me?”  
“I did Ava” she lifted her head to look at him questioningly “But your father threatened to blow my head off once he knew what I had become. He was right to send me away, I was a newbie rabid vampire, and I would’ve killed you.”  
Ava burrowed her face into his shoulder. She was just so tired of this screwed up situation. She wished that Owen was here. Even though Ty was here, all she wanted was Owen. Fuck her life, seriously. She had wanted Ty back for so long and now he was and he was a vampire. And she had gone and fallen for a werewolf, whose bite was slowly killing her. Way to go Ava.  
“I don’t want to die” she murmured, hot tears rolling down her cheeks  
Ty wrapped her up in his arms, careful not to squeeze too hard “I won’t let you, i promise”


	8. Chapter 8

Garrett watched Burns pace up and down the hall. Since the man had been kicked out of his daughter’s room he hadn’t stood still, not once. And Clancy’s non-stop jabbering about him being crazy to leave Ava in there with Grady was not really helping things  
“Garrett, I want you to go in there” Burns stopped pacing, the look on his face telegraphing that Zane did not really have a choice in the matter “Seeing Clancy or myself would set both of them off. You can draw Grady’s attention”  
Deep breathes, in and out, do not lose it. “This me, as bait thing is getting old”  
“It’s not up for debate. Whatever is going on in there, hurry it along. We don’t have time to waste here”  
“Fine, let’s just get this shit over with.”  
"And then what?" Clancy laughed "You and Grady ride off into the sunset…oh wait…that’s not going to end well for one of you"  
Ignoring the witch Garrett entered the bedroom. Grady and Ava were on the bed wrapped up in a hug.  
“Of course they would send you” Grady said, extricating himself from Ava’s arms.  
“Who’s he?” Ava looked Zane up and down, her eyes landing on the gun he was gripping tightly.  
“A key part to my plan” Grady grinned slowly and Zane was immediately hard.  
“What do I have to do with anything?” Zane didn’t like the way Grady’s eyes kept trailing up and down his body – Liar – this could only mean bad things for him.  
“I’m pretty sure I know where Bell will be, so I need you,” Grady drawled “as my golden ticket, so as not to raise suspicion.”  
“That doesn’t tell me shit”  
Grady got up and sauntered over to where Garrett was standing “You’re going to be mine Zane, to do as I please,” he grinned “well Liam will think so anyways”. He circled the man, drinking in that physique; damn he was fit, in those damn pants that hugged his ass and that t-shirt that showcased those mouth-watering muscles. He stopped behind Garrett, his eyes locked with Ava’s over Garrett’s shoulder.  
She was just watching them, an amused look on her face.  
Ty dragged his fingers over the pulse point in Garrett’s neck “You see, Liam wouldn’t appreciate me just waltzing in with a Hunter, but a blood slave, no one will raise any eyebrows at that” the pulse beneath his fingers sped up.  
“You want me to pretend to be your blood slave” Zane swallowed hard.  
Ty leaned in and his fang grazed against Garrett’s neck. The man’s shiver made him smile. “Pretend? No. It has to be believable. I’m going to feed from you Zane, mark you. Let Liam know you’re mine.” His hands found their way into those dark curls, yanking his head back  
“Ty, you’re not going to…”  
“Yes, Ava I am.” He inhaled the rich scent of the blood flowing beneath Garrett’s skin “No time like the present hmm”  
“He’s not fighting you” Ava pointed out. She rose from the bed and moved in closer “I want to see it”  
Garrett’s eyes flicked over to Ava who smiled wickedly “Let a girl go to her grave happy huh, don’t ruin this for me.”  
Grady hot breathe fanned out across Zane’s ear “This won’t hurt, I promise” he took a quick nip of Garrett’s ear before plunging his fangs into his neck.  
Holy hell! Zane’s body jerked as those fangs made contact, sinking deep. Then the sucking began. He’d never had a vampire feed from his neck before. At the blood club he had only offered up his wrist, never his neck. It was just too intimate. He moaned as Grady continued to suck at his neck.  
“Oh my god,” Ava whispered “This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen”  
Grady savoured the taste of Garrett’s blood. He could actually feel how aroused Garrett was. The feeling of pleasure was like a fire racing through him. It was a struggle not to toss the man down to Ava’s bed and take him right there and then. But there would be time enough for that, he thought as licked the wound to close it slightly. He needed the mark to be visible when they met with Liam. Licking his lips he spun Garrett around and kissed him before the man had any time to react.  
The kiss became a clash of teeth and tongue, as Garrett gave as good as he got. Grady ground his pelvis against Zane’s “I’m going to eat you alive” he murmured against those lips.  
“Promise?” Whoa…where did that come from? Grady’s lips curved into a smile at Garrett’s words.  
Ava cleared her throat “Umm, guys. There’s the matter of me dying from a werewolf bite. You might wanna get on the solution for my little problem.”  
Grady nipped Garrett’s bottom lip “To be continued”  
*******************************************  
The second Grady and Garrett emerged from Ava’s room, Clancy’s eyes zeroed in on the mark on Zane’s neck.  
“You really are a disgrace to Hunter’s everywhere aren’t you” the disgust clear in her voice.  
“You asked for my help to get Liam, this..” he indicated the bite mark on Garrett’s neck “..is the first step of my plan.  
“Do share this master plan Tyler” Burns’ look mirrored Clancy’s; the bite mark like a damn eyesore that he couldn’t look away from.  
“I suspect Liam is at Bloodlust, checking up on his minions” he laughed at their confused looks “He owns the damn place”  
“No fucking way!” Garrett was feeling mildly lightheaded from the loss of blood. He really didn’t think he could take any more surprises right now.  
“He has others to run things of course, but it’s a full moon and he has a thing about the full moon. I’m pretty sure he will be there” Ty was 100% sure Bell would be there; it was the main reason he avoided the place like a plague.  
“So, what’s this brilliant plan of yours exactly?” Clancy folded her arms, waiting patiently.  
“I need Liam to believe that Garrett is my blood slave…”  
“Shouldn’t be too hard to get anyone to believe Zane’s your blood donor whore. He’s practically begging for it”  
The urge to strangle Clancy was great. That judgy voice was grating on his nerves. After this was all over, maybe he would rip her throat out and present her dead body for Zane to kick before he exposed of it. The thought did give him immense pleasure and he smiled.  
“Silly human,” Ty said “Like that’s a bad thing? The more believable he is the better. You insist on using him as bait anyways.”  
Clancy nodded “And the fact that he’s been to the club a number of times can only help his credibility as your own personal blood bag.”  
Zane stiffened as Grady gaze slid over to him “Well that’s interestin,” the vampire drawled. “Someone’s been a naughty boy hmm?”  
“What’s the rest of it?” Burns asked “So you get him in there without raising suspicion and him being outed as a Hunter, then what?”  
“I haven’t quite gotten past that part yet” Ty lied. Of course he had it all worked out, but he would share the rest of it when necessary. “We have a good few hours before daylight, so I suggest we get moving”  
Burns nailed Ty with a hard stare “Do what you have to, to get that son of a bitch back here”  
“Come on boys,” Clancy clapped her hands “let’s get this show on the road.” She tossed a look at Ty over her shoulder as she walked off, expecting them to follow “it’s just like old times, fun!”  
“She’s certifiable” Zane said shaking his head at her antics.  
“Yehh I should’ve known to stay clear of that one” Ty shrugged at Garrett’s raised brow “We had a thing once. Before Ava and I ever got together. Biggest mistake of my life. What? Don’t get all judgy on me now. The crazy ones are always hot!”  
Garrett rolled his eyes “Uh huh”  
*************************************************  
Zane stared out the window of the moving van, taking in the big ass full moon. He was going to have to pretend to be Grady’s blood slave. Blood slaves were there to feed their masters, whenever required. But that was not all. Whatever the vampire wanted to do to them, they could.  
I’m going to eat you alive; the vampire’s words came back to him. He touched his neck where the bite mark would still be visible. Was he really going to let this happen? And what the hell was wrong with him that he would answer those heated words with Promise?  
He was losing-no-had lost his damn mind to be openly flirting with a vampire. In the darkness of the blood club, he didn’t really have to face himself while engaging in forbidden acts. But in the harsh light of Ava’s room….  
“Over thinking much?” that drawl brought him out if his thoughts and back to the van. He turned away from the window to find Grady watching him. They kept up the staring at each other for a while until the vampire suddenly asked “Why’d you kill your wife?”  
“Well this just got interesting” Clancy piped up from the seat behind them.  
“Don’t you come with a fucking mute button?” Zane huffed.  
“That could be arranged.” Ty grinned wickedly “Dead is as good as mute right?”  
“Try me vampire”  
“Been there, done that. Didn’t like it much” Ty ignored Clancy’s loud curses and focused on Garrett “Tell me.”  
Zane held Grady’s stare “Because she asked me to. She was attacked by a vampire, who then force fed her his blood. He was clearly trying to add to his minions. By the time I got to her she was almost gone. She didn’t want to turn so I killed her.”  
“So, you wouldn’t have loved her if she was like me, a vampire?” Grady asked  
“I…” Garrett shook his head “She begged me.” Zane had considered ignoring Becky’s words. But the moment she died and came back as a vampire; a snarling hungry creature who barely recognised him; he hadn’t hesitated then. He had shot her right in the heart.  
“Are you even hearing yourself?” Clancy sneered. “You killed your wife so she wouldn’t have to live as a bloodsucker, and yet you still go around screwing them in your free time.”  
Zane spun around levelling his weapon in Clancy’s face. The other agent in the van immediately reacted by bringing his gun up to point it at Zane.  
“Agent Garrett!” the man shouted.  
“Relax Alston” Clancy motioned for him to stand down “Garrett isn’t going to kill me”  
“I wouldn’t be too sure about that” Grady grinned.  
Clancy sighed loudly “You boys really do underestimate me; really I’m hurt that you think I would tag along without some sort of contingency plan in place”  
“Jesus fucking Christ woman! Can you ever just to get the point?” Grady growled.  
“Oh, did I forget to mention the linking spell?” Clancy laughed “Silly me, I’m sooo forgetful sometimes. For those who don’t know, a linking spell connects the person, or in this case persons. So whatever one person physically feels and experiences the other will as well.”  
Grady went still. “You fucking bitch”  
“So to sum up and get to my point, if you so much as put a scratch on me, far less try to kill me, your precious Ava will feel it all and or be dead”  
“You’re bluffing” Grady gritted out.  
“Oh, if you could see your face now Tyler, and no I’m not bluffing. But, if you’re willing to take the chance…”  
“Fuck” Garrett lowered his gun. Clancy was insane enough to do something like this. He was pretty sure she wasn’t lying. The crazy muttering when they had been back at the house had clearly been her working her spell.  
Clancy clapped her hands, her eyes bright with glee “Oh, also as bonus fun, I linked you two as well. So you see, if Bell figures out your little scheme and offs you,” she giggled” well it’s like killing two birds with one stone. Sorry Garrett,” she didn’t look even remotely contrite “you will not be missed. In fact, I’m really doing the League a favour here. So what can I say, don’t get yourselves killed or do,” she shrugged “because really, no one’s gonna shed a tear anyways.”  
She leaned back in her seat, drinking in their furious expressions. It made all the more fun, because no matter how badly they wanted to maim and kill her, they just couldn’t.  
“Burns would never sanction this.” Grady’s hand was gripping the back of the seat as he glared at Clancy, and Zane noticed the man’s fingers had gone right through the material.  
“Tyler, I’m what you call indispensable. They don’t care what I do or how I do it, as long as I accomplish the mission” She waved her hand at Zane “I’m actually of use to them, unlike Garrett here.” She sighed contently “It feels oh so good to share this with you guys. I was just about ready to burst from excitement”  
Grady leaned over the seat and brought his face right up to hers. She wagged her finger at him as if he were a naughty child rather than a pissed off vampire who wanted to rip her heart out of her chest. “And don’t even think about trying to compel me to break the spell. I’m compel proof.”  
“I am going to kill you witch” Ty was practically vibrating with rage. He wished she was bluffing, but recalling how he felt when he was feeding from Zane earlier, he knew she wasn’t. He knew now that he had indeed been feeling Zane’s pleasure.  
Clancy cocked her head and smiled “Maybe, but not today”  
“We’re approaching the club” the agent who’d been driving called from up front. As the van slowed a few feet away from Bloodlust Clancy patted Ty’s cheek.  
“Now be a good little bloodsucker and get to work”


	9. Chapter 9

Zane had not visited Bloodlust in weeks. The irony was not lost on him as he stood out the blood club, a very pissed off vampire at his side. He really had been trying not to give in to his vices and visit the den of debauchery, as his fellow Hunters called the place. And now he was being forced back here. And God alone knew what he would be made to do once they were inside. He glanced over at Grady who did not seem to be making any moves to go inside.  
“When this is over, I am going to fucking kill her” he growled suddenly “And no one is going to stop me.”  
“I don’t really give a shit” Zane replied. And he really didn’t. He was uneasy about being linked to the vampire, who knows what shit was about to go down when they met Bell. The fact that the witch had also put a locater spell on both of them didn’t make any of this better. But it was really her only way to track them. Planting any listening devices on either one of them was risky.  
Ty nodded and made his way to the club entrance where a big ass vampire guarded the door. The vamp gave Garrett the once over before placing a big palm in the middle of his chest to stop him moving forward.  
“Get your fucking hands off what’s mine” Ty growled. The vamp towered over him, but he gave no shits. He just wanted this whole ordeal to be over and done with, and whatever this guy was gonna do was only going to slow them down.  
“Gotta make sure he has no contraband on him” the man said barely paying any attention to Ty as he moved to frisk Zane.  
“Contraband?” Ty scoffed incredulously. “you have got to be shitting me! Everything in there..” he pointed to the club “..is fucking contraband to this guy”  
Zane resisted the urge to fight back as he was frisked. He was accustomed to it from the other times he came to the club. “He means vampire killing things. UV weapons etc”  
The vamp finished his check on Garrett and indicated he was clean and good to go.  
“Get your hands off what’s mine?” Zane parroted Ty’s words back to him. Did he even realise what he had said?  
Ty smirked “For the duration of this mission, you are mine Garrett. Don’t forget that.”  
Zane ignored the way his stomach clenched at that. He was taller than Grady by a few inches, but the idea of being dominated by the man..vampire…made him feel tingly. He followed Grady through the club, taking in the vampires who were casually feeding on humans right in plain sight for all to see, while some dance beat throbbed through the entirety of the club.  
“Want a drink big boy?” a female voice suddenly sounded in his ear. A vampire with a mass of bouncy black curls stood there, her wrist out in his direction, blood seeping out from the slash across her wrist. He’d tasted vamp blood before, and it was addictive. It made you feel like you were floating away, not a fucking care in the world. Shit.  
Before he could utter a word, Ty got right in her face “Fuck off bitch” he growled, grabbing Zane by the arm and steering him away from the crowds. He kept going til they were moving fast down a hallway. “You need a fucking leash!”  
“What the fuck man?” Zane protested trying to break free of Ty’s steely grip.  
Zane’s back slammed against the wall before he could even blink. “You’re supposed to be my blood slave, not salivating over slurping blood from some bitch’s wrist! You want Bell to believe this shit? You better start acting like it.” Yeh this show of possessiveness was all for show. Not because he wanted Garrett to be his..nope not at all. The man was glaring at him as if he wanted to stake him, right in the heart.  
“I get it ok.” Garrett tried to dislodge the hand that was holding him in place against the wall.   
“No, I don’t think you do. Liam Bell is a fucking killer. A mother fucking pure blood killer and old as fuck. He’s a bazillion times faster and stronger than most vamps, me included. If he so much as gets a whiff of this being anything other than what I tell him it is, it’s goodnight Grady and Garrett.”  
“A bazillion times?” Garrett’s lips twitched “Well that sounds serious”  
Ty rolled his eyes “By now, he probably knows where here, but I will make absolutely sure that he can’t ignore the fact that I am.”  
Zane didn’t like the look in the vampire’s eyes just then. He swallowed hard as the gleam entered those yellow eyes.  
“There’s one sure way to get Liam’s attention” Ty’s smile became a full on grin, as he pressed Zane into the dark corner “Get on your knees” he instructed roughly  
“You can’t expect me to…”  
“You tellin’ me you don’t want this?” Ty moved in to nip at the man’s bottom lip.  
“Fuck…I can’t…” Garrett breathed  
Ty pushed his hips into Garrett’s, bumping against his groin “That rocket in your pants says otherwise. You’re just about ready to go off aren’t you?” Ty kept up the slow grind against Garrett and laughed as the man followed suit, mindlessly thrusting back against him.  
Zane’s eyes slid closed and he groaned as he felt that hard length against his own. God, he felt he could shoot right then and there.  
The firm hand on his chin forced him to open his eyes. Grady’s face was inches away from his. “Do it”  
It was like he could not help himself. He wasn’t even being compelled but as Ty stepped back he dropped to his knees.   
**********************************************************************************  
Ty looked down at the man in front of him. Would he comply with his command? Would he really go through with it? Fuck he was hot, looking up at him with those dark eyes. Garrett licked his lips and Ty imagined what that mouth would feel like around his cock. Garrett reached out and un buttoned Ty’s pants, those dark eyes locked on his own. Ty hissed the moment he sprang free of his zipper and into Garrett’s hands.  
Zane looked away from the vamp’s face then, his focus on the hard cock in his hand. He wrapped a hand around that hard length and leaned in for a taste. He flicked his tongue into the slit and smiled to himself as Ty’s body jerked towards him.  
“Stop being a fucking tease” Ty gritted out. He reached down and gripped the dark curls on the man’s head, tugging him closer.  
Zane complied by taking the head of Ty’s cock into his mouth. He heard what he thought was a strained “Fuuck” from the vampire, but he was focused on what he was doing.  
Ty couldn’t take his eyes off of those lips surrounding the head of his cock. God, he wasn’t some teenager who would spill at the feel of a hot mouth on his cock but fuck if he didn’t feel that way now. He moaned as Garrett took more of him into that damn fuckable mouth. He watched himself disappear and reappear as the man sucked.  
Zane lapped at the pre-cum, tonguing the slit til Ty’s grip on his hair tightened to the point of pain. He resumed his sucking and Ty began thrusting into his mouth, fucking it like he probably wanted to fuck him.  
Zane almost gagged when Ty’s cock hit the back of his throat. If he choked to death on the man’s cock, would it really be a bad way to go? He thought inanely. God, he couldn’t get enough of the man’s taste. And he was so fucking hard, he felt as if he would cum in his pants. He pulled back slighty “I want….”  
Ty’s yellow eyes were glowing as he looked down at the man. “What do you want hmm?” he asked as he thrust his hips forward, the head of his cock tracing Zane’s lips.  
“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise?”  
Ty spun around. A petite woman stood behind them an amused look on her face. Her eyes slipped down to Ty’s cock and then over to Zane who was still on his knees “Don’t stop on my account. I do so love a good show” she grinned, displaying her fangs.  
Zane lurched to his feet while Ty calmly tucked himself back into his pants “Shannon” Ty said, glaring at the woman.  
“Consider this your summons.” She cocked her head, watching the two of them “sorry to disturb. I would’ve let you two finish but boss’s orders and all. Come on boys, Liam awaits”  
“Fuck.” Ty muttered as they followed the woman down the hall. Ty looked over at Garrett and down at his mouth. Jesus Fucking Christ the man knew how to use that mouth.  
“Stop it” Garrett said. He was trying to calm the fuck down and Grady staring at him like that sure wasn’t helping.  
“Talented mouth you got there Garrett” Ty couldn’t help himself.  
“If you guys wanna cop some feels, grope each other, make out..” Shannon called over her shoulder as they approached a door at the end of the hallway “..you know, feel free to do..whatever.”  
Garrett frowned at the woman’s words. “She’s the only one of Liam’s minions that I liked” Ty said grinning “Glad to see she hasn’t changed.”  
She stopped in front the door and and waved up at the camera. A click sounded and the door opened.  
As the three of them entered what was clearly some kind of large office, Zane’s eyes immediately went to the man sitting behind the desk, talking on a cell phone. He spoke in what sounded like German before he pressed a button to end the call.  
Liam Bells’ lips curved into a smile as he took in the two men “Hello Tyler.”


	10. Chapter 10

Liam Bell’s pale blue eyes swept over the two men. Zane didn’t even try to hide his surprise at the colour of the man’s eyes. Sure he had seen photos of Bell before, but having that laser gaze trained on him now was disconcerting. Pure bloods retained their natural eye colour. One theory was that they were born vampire as opposed to turned. But who the hell really knew what was fact and what was fiction?  
“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Tyler?”  
Grady shrugged “Can’t a guy pay his maker a visit?”  
Liam’s eyes narrowed “You don’t call socially on someone you literally ran out on over four years ago”  
“C’mon Liam, you’re not still sore about that are you?”  
What the fuck was Grady doing? The man seemed intent on aggravating Bell rather than placating him, and trying to butter him up for what was to come. Zane glanced over at Ty trying to telepathically tell the vampire to shut his trap.  
“You’ve really got some big ass balls to not only waltz in here, but…” Liam head tilted in Zane’s direction “..to put on such a display to get my attention. Who is this lovely piece anyways? He is quite…delicious”  
“That wasn’t for your benefit.” Ty frowned “And he’s mine, so quit eye fucking him already”  
“I created you Tyler. I could say what’s yours is mine”  
“He is mine” Ty growled  
Liam cocked his head and watched Ty, amused “Your possessiveness is quite astonishing, but considering this human specimen is quite stunning, i shouldn’t be surprised.”  
“Stunning doesn’t cover it” Shannon piped up “The human does seem to know what to do with his mouth” She wiggled her eyebrows at Zane.  
“Yes, I noticed” Liam’s eyes dropped to Zane’s mouth and Zane resisted the urge to squirm beneath that intense stare. He really had not given a fuck about being on the cameras. He’d only been intent on Ty’s hard length being shoved down his throat.  
“Ok enough of this” Ty huffed “Look I know me showing up here is sudden, but I need your help”  
Liam pouted “So it’s not a social call after all. But first, do explain why you felt the need to drag this human with you? As delicious as he is, it’s not like you to keep human pets”  
Zane tried not to bristle at being called a pet as he was supposed to be playing the willing blood slave. But fuck this, he wanted to just stake Bell and be done with this whole ‘being bait” nonsense.  
“We haven’t seen each other in a while. Things change” Ty glanced over at Garrett who looked like he was already over this whole thing. “I guess I got lonely, so I decided to get me a blood slave.” He grinned “They are pretty useful…for reasons.”  
Liam appeared in front of them suddenly. Jesus fucking Christ! Zane resisted the urge to jerk back. Vampires and their relexes was not really something he would ever get used to, no matter how many years he had as a Hunter.  
“Don’t insult me Tyler. You smell of witch.” Liam drilled them with those blue eyes “Care to explain?”  
“Alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist” Ty said. “That’s why I’m here. We had a bit of a run in with a crazy as witch. I guess she didn’t appreciate me paying more attention to him” he jerked his thumb in Garrett’s direction. “Got all pissy and shouted something about if I was so into him then I could just be linked to him blah blah. And next thing we’re being spelled, with a linking spell.”  
Liam raised an eyebrow “You and he are linked? Well isn’t that just amusing” he got all up in Zane’s personal space “So if I snapped his neck, you’d both die, except only one of you will wake back up. Seems like an easy solution to your problem Ty.”  
Ty watched as Garrett’s eyes widened. Fuck, it would solve his problem but then the man would be dead. And Ava as well, probably. Clancy didn’t exactly say that he and Garrett were linked to Ava as well, but knowing that bitch it was probably something she was keeping to herself just to screw shit up even more. But he couldn’t let Liam see even a flicker of fear or anything close to it. He would latch on to that and definitely torture Zane in some way, regardless of if Ty would feel it all too.  
“Look, I just need your help to break the spell. No need for killing anyone.” He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair “You must know witches out there who can help.”  
“Most witches hate our kind. But of course I have one in mind that would probably break the spell if properly persuaded, but what’s in it for me Tyler? I’m not going to do anything out of the kindness of my heart”  
Fuck, of course he wouldn’t. Ty had anticipated that and he did have one way to ensure that Bell would co-operate. But he could barely get the words out.  
“I’ll…” he paused. Was he really going to do this? Shit, they didn’t have time for his waffling, he had to do whatever was necessary. Ava was on limited time. “I’ll come back..with you” he mumbled  
Liam’s smiled widely, fangs flashing “I’m sorry Ty; you may want to speak up.”  
Bell had heard every word. A whisper sounded clear enough to vampires, but of course he liked to torture his prey just for shits and giggles.  
“I’ll be yours Liam.”  
Garrett’s “What the fuck?” was drowned out by Liam’s sudden laughter.  
Liam clapped Ty on the back “The full moon always brings such interesting things”  
********************************************************  
Garrett kept glancing over at him. He had done it on the ride over to Liam’s big ass mansion too. He obviously thought Ty was out of his damn mind; making such a declaration to Bell. But what else could he have done? It was the only way really. Bell had been pissed off at him ever since he’d left, all those years ago.  
But like hell he was gonna follow through with his ‘promise’. He just said what he had to, to get to Bell’s house. The man was cocky enough to not have a million minion guards around. And the few that they’d seen around the compound could easily be dispatched by Clancy and her team. The tracking spell she had placed on them would lead her to Bell’s and once she incapacitated him, they could get his body back to Burns. Whatever happened after that, Ty didn’t know and really didn’t care. Once Ava was safe.  
Waiting in this bedroom was making him twitchy though, and Garrett’s constant staring was not helping.  
“You got something to say Garrett” he growled, as the man’s brown eyes landed on him again.  
“Nope, not a damn thing”  
“Don’t lie to me. I can hear your heart racing from over here”  
“Look, I suppose you have a plan or something…”  
“I’ve been pretty much winging this” Ty said casually  
“What?!”  
“Keep your fucking voice down” Ty hissed “Bell left us here to go rustle up that witch but don’t think for one moment that this means he trusted anything I said back at the club. Once Clancy gets her ass here and does her witchy woo on Bell, we can get this show on the road”  
Garrett frowned “But he’s a pure blood. You sure Michelle can actually take him down?”  
“I’m not sure of shit, but if this all blows up in our face…” Ty lips spread in a wicked grin “..at least I would’ve gotten myself a taste” he sauntered over to where Garrett was sitting on the bed “Don’t think for a second that Bell just happened to casually leave us in a bedroom. He’s curious. And he expects me to finish what I started back at Bloodlust. So, in essence, we’d be doing it for the mission”  
“For the mission?” Zane could barely comprehend what the vampire was talking about. With him all up in his personal space now.  
Ty yanked him to his feet. “Yes Garrett. You have to be believable as my blood slave.” He dipped his head to sniff at the man’s neck, inhaling the spicy scent of the blood rushing beneath his skin. “So tell me. How loud do you get?” he nipped Zane neck slightly, enjoying the resulting shiver. He could feel Garrett’s arousal. Maybe this linking thing wasn’t so bad after all. “Are you a screamer or more of a loud moaner?”  
Zane’s hand fell to Ty’s waist, his fingers digging in as that tongue began running up and down his neck “i….jesus Christ…Just fucking do it!”  
Ty laughed “Patience Garrett. Double penetration will be worth the wait”  
“Double…wha..”  
“I won’t drink from you until I’m inside you” he murmured in Zane’s ear. “Worth the wait, trust me”  
Zane had no doubt it would be. The visual those words put in his head was enough to make him cum right then. He opted for grabbing the vampire by his ridiculous T-shirt that read: Vampires are a pain in the neck and hauling him in for a heated kiss. The kiss became a clash of teeth and tongue and when Ty reached down to caress his cock through his pants, Zane didn’t care that that loud moaning was coming from him.  
The vampire rid him of his pants and shirt so fast that Zane barely tracked his movement. All he knew was that one minute he was wearing clothes and the next he wasn’t.  
Ty drank in Garrett’s amazing physique “Fuck me you’re hot”  
Garrett smiled “No Ty, fuck me”  
He liked the sound of his name on the man’s lips. Ever since he’d been turned he had gone by Beaumont, his actual first name which he had hated. He hadn’t wanted to be a vampire either, so he supposed using the name he hated had been fitting. But he wanted to hear the man moaning the name he had used for his entire human life.  
“Say it again” he demanded.  
Garrett’s eyes were dark with arousal “Fuck me” he breathed out.  
“With pleasure” he made short work of his own clothes and reached out to grab Zane’s cock and jack him off slowly. The man began thrusting as he worked his hand up and down that hard length. Jesus the noises he was making. He pushed Garret back on the bed and straddled him, causing their bare cocks to bump up against each other “Fuuuck” he grated out, mindlessly thrusting up against the man now.  
They had to stop this before they both came. Zane scooted out from under him, pushing Ty back off the bed so that he was standing. He lay on his stomach looking up at Ty, a smile on those tasty lips. He reached out and grabbed his cock to pull him closer to his mouth. Ty looked down as his cock disappeared into that hot mouth. He threw back his head as he thrusted in and out. This was insane, the dual pleasure of feeling that mouth on him and feeling Garrett’s pleasure as he sucked him off.   
He pulled out of Garrett’s mouth with a pop and lifted the man up and spun him around til he was facing the headboard, but still on his stomach. Ty’s eyes travelled over the expanse on those broad shoulders all the way down to Zane’s tight ass. He wanted to take the time to appreciate all that exposed skin but he was to hungry and horny for that shit.  
“On your knees” he commanded.  
Garrett rose up til his ass was in the air. He shivered when he felt Ty’s body up against his back, his hands on his ass cheeks. God, was he going to…?  
Ty pulled his cheeks apart and stared at the clenching muscles. He licked his lips before bending to trail his tongue down that crack. Zane jerked when that hot tongue licked his hole. Oh god. He was going to lose it. As Ty continued licking him and then slowly pushed the tip of his tongue inside of him, Zane’s hand snaked down his own belly to wrap around his cock. He pushed back as Ty fucked him with his tongue. This was first. He’d never been rimmed before and fuck was it hot!  
“Fuck..just…” he arched his back as he pushed back against Ty’s face. He briefly realised that he had all but stopped referring to the vampire as Grady. But then again, the man has his tongue up his ass, so he supposed the time for formalities was over.  
Ty raised his head, staring at Zane’s now wet hole “God you’re fucking beautiful” he said harshly. He licked his way up the man’s back, pleased when Zane arched like a cat. As he got to his neck, his cock bumped against Zane’s ass. “You better be ready Zane, because there’s no backing out now”  
Ty sucked hard on Zane’s neck, marking him, as he lined his cock up with his hole. He sank his fangs into his neck the same time he pushed into him. Zane did scream them, actual screamed as he was assaulted by pleasure everywhere. The feel of Ty as he thrust into him; that mouth on his neck as he fed. Oh fuck he was gonna explode.  
Shit those keening noises were coming from him. He was just too far gone to care. He rammed back against Ty’s cock as it pounded in and out of his ass. “Oh god…” he moaned “…just..do it harder…fuck!” he cried out as Ty hit his prostrate.  
Ty gripped onto to Zane’s curls as he pushed in and out of his body. He retracted his fangs from his neck. He didn’t want to suck the man dry, but fuck his blood was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He pushed on Zane’s back til he bent his head down and he was looming over him now. Speeding up the pace as he pulled his ass back against him. His other hand snaked around to push Zane’s hand away from his own cock. “This is mine” he growled as he wrapped his hand around it. “Do you hear me Zane?” he thrust harder “It’s mine. Your ass is mine too”  
“Yes.” Zane panted “fuck..yesss”  
Ty’s hand on his cock and his cock up his ass was just intense and Zane knew he was close, so fucking close.  
“Don’t hold back” Ty ordered as his hand moved up and down. And his hips thrusted forward and back.  
He came, still pushing back on that cock up his ass. He moaned loudly as he spurted all over Ty’s hand. “That’s it baby,” Ty crooned “just let go.” Ty released his grip on Zane’s curls and shoved his face into the bed spread. He brought the hand he had jacked Zane of with, up to his face and licked it clean. “Mmmm, so tasty.”  
“Fuck” Zane groaned, as much as he could with his face pressed into the bed like that. He wanted to see Ty tasting him but that grip wasn’t allowing him to lift his head up.  
Ty slowed down his thrusts just to draw out the torture. He pulled out until the head of him was stretching the muscles of Zane’s tight hole. He kept that up a few times til the man was practically begging.  
Ty grinned and resumed his brutal thrusts until he released everything he had in that sweet ass. He slumped over Zane’s back. “Take a breath Garrett, because round two isn’t far off” he whispered in his ear.  
Zane shuddered “I’m too old for that shit.”  
“If you play nice,” Ty drawled. “I just may let you fuck me”  
Zane’s cock twitched at the idea. As he lay on the bed with the vampire’s cum trickling down his leg, he couldn’t help think that he was in trouble. Serious fucking trouble, because Liam Bell could’ve come busting in on them at any moment and he just didn’t give a fuck. “Fuck” he muttered again as the heavy weight of the vampire moved away from his back.  
Ty grinned down at the man’s naked body and chuckled “Mmm Garrett, indeed we shall.”


	11. Chapter 11

Liam raised an eyebrow at the scream. The human was clearly enjoying himself. He wasn’t really surprised. Tyler Grady knew how to give anyone a happy ending. The moans coming from that room did give him a brief twinge of jealousy. Luckily he was alone. It wouldn’t do for his minions to see any hint of weakness.  
But Tyler Grady had always been his weakness hadn’t he? Even that first time he had seen the man, he’d been drawn to him. More so than any human. He had encountered many humans in his vast existence but Tyler was something else. There had been a hint of danger simmering beneath that seemingly innocent veneer of I’m just another pretty face nothing to see here. And Liam, as old as he was, was still a sucker for dangerous things.  
In spite of all that, he still felt the urge to snap Tyler’s neck. Who the hell did he think he was strolling into his club all nonchalantly, with some human in tow? After all this time. After basically saying that Liam was suffocating him with his possessiveness and he just needed to breath awhile. Awhile had turned into four fucking years. Of course as his maker he was acutely aware of where he was all this time, and he could have tracked him down easily, thanks to their blood connection. But Liam was not going to be the one to go crawling after Tyler.  
The shifting of air behind him alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. He turned around and took in the red headed woman behind him.  
“Who the fuck are you?” he snarled  
The woman smiled. “Those photos really don’t do you justice do they? You are quite a looker, for a monster”  
Liam’s blue eyes narrowed dangerously. He could smell the power radiating off the woman “You’re a witch” he stated. “You’re the witch who put that spell on Tyler aren’t you?”  
“Yes” Clancy answered.  
“How did you get in here?” Liam did not see the point of having his home heavily guarded as most people didn’t even know how to find the place. Plus the vampire guards he had posted around the perimeter usually took care of anyone who got too close.  
“Please” the witch scoffed “you really are a cocky bastard if you think those sorry excuses for guards could have stopped me.”  
“You’re pretty sure of yourself”  
“Yes I am.”  
“So witch, why are you here? You have a death wish?”  
Clancy laughed. “Don’t be a prick Liam. I’m here to save your life believe it or not.”  
Liam raised a brow “And why would you do that?”  
Clancy twirled a lock of her red hair around her fingers as she looked Liam in the eye “I admit, I detest your kind, but I need you alive because you’re going to help me accomplish some things.”  
“This entire conversation is boring me” Liam said as he moved quickly and cornered the witch, who didn’t bat an eye at his sudden close proximity. He bared his fangs, ready to rip out her throat. But he was suddenly thrown backward across the room.  
“All you vampires are so fucking ungrateful aren’t you?!” Clancy raged as Liam stared at her in shock. “I’m here to tell you all about how your precious Tyler isn’t really here for the reason you think, and this is the thanks I get?”  
Liam jumped up and tried to rush her again but her outstretched hand stopped him and froze him in place. Clancy walked up to him as he struggled to move. This should not be possible. He was a pure blood and hundreds of years old. How could a mere witch stop him like this?  
“You do not want to test me vampire. I’ve played down my abilities for years, except in moments when it suited me.” She patted his cheek “I could burn you alive where you stand. So be a good bloodsucker and listen to what I have to say. Yes, Grady and his human blood bag are spelled. And I was the one that did that. But he’s not really here for that reason.”  
“Get to the point witch” Liam spat out. He realised it was pointless to keep struggling against whatever spell she had put on him,but fuck if he was going to be subjected to her annoying voice the entire time.   
“Grady is here because his precious Ava is dying. Now I don’t know if you know anything about Ava, but it seems he would do anything to ensure she lives. Even if that anything means me spelling you unconscious so that he can take you to Burns. Then they use how much ever of your blood is necessary to save her.” Clancy explained. “Oh, did I also forget to mention that his human sidekick is a Hunter just like me. And I’m pretty sure Burns has no plans to release you after they use your blood”  
Liam listened without so much as a reaction. “Why are you telling me any of this, if you’re a Hunter?”  
Clancy sighed “Because they expect me to immobilise you so that they can take your precious blood to cure Ava. But I have no plans to do that. I want you to kill them all. I would do it myself but that would probably be frowned upon by the League higher ups.”  
“So you want me to do your dirty work?”  
Clancy nodded. Liam could see the crazy sparkle in her eyes, but he knew she was not lying about Tyler’s true purpose here. His showing up had really been too good to be true. “But what’s in it for me?”  
She raised brow at his question “Are you serious? You get to kill Burns. You get to do as you please to Grady. You get to kill Ty’s latest obsession, because really Garrett is just plain irritating to me so that would be a plus all around. And most importantly, you get to not die.”  
“And why should I trust anything you say?” even though she seemed to be telling the truth. He couldn’t help but ask.  
“You don’t have to trust me. I don’t care if you do, but you’re going to do as I say. Because I was not kidding when I said don’t underestimate my power” she trailed a long blood red nail across his lips “You see, my coven was wiped out by vampires years ago. I’m the only survivor. Those dying witches did not want their spells and power to die with them so guess who got to be the host for all that lovely power.”  
She trailed her finger down his chin to his neck. A searing pain and the smell of burning flesh caused him to try to jerk away from her touch. Shit, the bitch was burning him! Clancy laughed and stepped away from the vampire, watching as the irritated flesh began to instantly heal.  
“Now, you better go see what your guests are up to. They’ll be expecting me anytime now. And please…” she said “…resist the urge to maim and kill. I know you want to snap their necks right now, but all in due time. Don’t betray me ok, you won’t like me when I’m angry.” She wiggled her fingers in a small wave as she left.  
Liam felt a tingle as the spell was lifted. It was pointless going after the witch as she slipped back out the door she had previously entered. He allowed a tiny fraction of his rage to surface and he smashed his fist into the wall, watching as a portion of it crumbled beneath his hand.  
He would indeed be checking up on Tyler and his so called blood slave. The idea of reaching into his chest and extracting his heart did appeal to him in that moment. But that would be too quick. He smiled to himself as a thought came to mind. He would make Tyler Grady pay for this treachery, but he would not kill him. Death would be too easy an end for him. He would make him suffer.


	12. Chapter 12

Zane could not stop staring at the vampire. His body was still thrumming. Shit, he was in trouble. He had actually let the vampire fuck him. And he wanted to do it again. His eyes travelled the length of Ty, who was pacing the room now.  
“Where the fuck is she?” Ty growled.  
“Don’t know, don’t care” Zane drawled out before he could think better of it. Those yellow eyes pinned him.  
“You better start caring, because as enjoyable as reaming your ass was I don’t plan to be tethered to you for life. And in case you forgot Ava doesn’t have long”  
Zane felt his cock twitch at the mention of Ty fucking him. “Sorry. I think my brain may have leaked out of my cock after what we just did”  
The vampire was on him before he knew it. “I want to fuck you and feed from you again,” he said as he pushed his way between Zane’s legs “but we don’t have the time for what I really want to do to you”  
Zane swallowed. It was on the tip of his tongue to beg the man to fuck him now anyways, fast and hard, when the door opened and Liam waltzed in.  
“Well, well, aren’t we having fun in here?” his lips curved into a smile as he took in the position of the two men.  
Ty moved away from Zane. “You know me Liam, always up for a good fuck and feed.”  
Liam’s eyes moved past Ty to where the human was semi sprawled on the bed, those strong thighs open and ready. Ty moved in front of Liam, cutting off his view of Zane. He curbed the urge to growl “mine”. Yeah he had told the human he didn’t want to be linked to him forever, but as of now he was and he wanted the man so god damn bad that Liam trying to eye fuck him made him want to rip his maker’s throat out.  
“You got onto your witch?” he asked  
“Why yes I did. She’ll help with your little problem. But what assurances do I have that you will do as you promised hmm? That you will come back to me?”  
“My word”  
Liam laughed “Your word means jack shit at this point Tyler. I can hardly trust a man who runs out on their maker.”  
“I won’t leave again” the lie came easily to Ty. Ava’s life was on the line. And where the fuck was Clancy?  
“And what about him?” Liam indicated Zane, who had gotten to his feet as they talked. The human was watching them closely, arms folded. “You planning to bring your blood slave with you? Not that I mind.” Liam moved around Ty before he could say anything.  
Zane’s eyes widened as Liam was all up in his personal space. “You look well fucked, and you smell it too.” Zane backed up as Liam leaned in to take a whiff of him.  
“Get the fuck away from him” Ty snarled.  
“Easy Tyler, no need to get your panties in a twist.” Liam reached up to trace Garrett’s lips. The man barely moved. “I’ve just had a thought. You owe me for leaving and you owe me for my witch’s help, so I’ll take you and your human as payment”  
“Fuck no! Get your fucking hands off of him Liam!” Ty knew he was blowing it. He was supposed to act all non-caring about his blood slave but Liam’s hands on Zane was not making him think clearly. Don’t blow this Grady, think about Ava.  
Liam spun around “Seems like you care more for your blood slave than you should Tyler”  
Shit!Shit! Ty tried to reign in his anger, tried to get back to not caring mode, when the door swung open and Clancy strolled in.  
“Hello boys, missed me?” she chirped. “Ooooh, did I walk in on the middle of a lover’s spat? I always did have the best timing”  
Clancy’s appearance did not have the “what the fuck” vibe from Liam that he was expecting. He was just standing there looking at Clancy. Before Ty could question Liam’s weird behaviour Clancy muttered some words and Liam slumped to the floor.  
“Nighty night Mr. Bell” she giggled. She clapped her hands “Ok, let’s get this circus back to Burn’s. I took care of Liam’s minions already, so grab the body and let’s go”  
Zane moved to grab Liam but Ty stopped him “I got this.” He tossed the vampire over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. And to a vampire like him, it obviously wasn’t a hardship.  
“What about this linking spell?” Zane asked Clancy.  
The witch merely smiled “We’re not back at the compound yet boys. Can’t have you trying to kill me the minute I unlink us all now can i? Now get to th van and stop asking me ridiculous questions”  
As they followed Clancy through the compound, past the occasional unconscious vampire Ty got a weird feeling in his gut. They had Liam, Ava should be fine once she got his blood. But then what? What was Burns going to do with Liam after? Did Ty even care? And what would happen to Zane? It seemed that he wasn’t going to be winning any Best Hunter awards anytime soon. Would they get rid of him the same way they did, back in his days, when a hunter became a nuisance to the League?  
Fuck, the idea of Garrett being terminated didn’t sit well with him. And why the fuck was that? He was just another human for him to use however he saw fit.  
Ty tossed Liam in the back of the van as they climbed in after him. Clancy sat upfront this time. The perpetual grin on her face was making him uneasy. He’d always thought she was short a couple of screws. And he wondered what she was plotting now.  
“We need to let Burns know about this spell ASAP” Garrett whispered as he climbed in beside Ty “I don’t trust that bitch. She’s up to something”  
Ty nodded and looked down and Liam’s unconscious body “So you’re feeling that too huh? Smart and sexy,” his eyes travelled up the length of Garrett’s body “lucky me”  
He could feel the man’s arousal. Whatever the fuck happened after they healed Ava, he knew one thing: he was not done with Zane Garrett. He would have him anyway he wanted. And fuck it all, he wanted him bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Eva stared up at the ceiling, tracing the patterns with her eyes. Fuck. She winced as the damn bite throbbed, shifting on the bed to try to get comfy. She really hoped Ty would come back soon because this pain was becoming unbearable.  
God this was a big damn mess. She never did anything without drama didn’t she? Even when she wasn’t trying. Leave it to her to mess around with a werewolf and practically be on her death bed from a tiny nibble. How the hell was she to know she was allergic to the damn creatures’ bite?  
She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the flow of tears that were threatening to come. Owen wasn’t just some creature though, but she should have stayed the hell away when she’d seen him in that bar all those months ago. God damn her and her poor logic. But then again she had not really been thinking with her brain at the time.  
She smiled in spite of the pain and looked up at the ceiling again “Worth it” she muttered to herself.  
Her bedroom door burst open and Ty strode in.  
“Ty____”  
He scooped her up in his arms and strolled out of the room “I’m here Ava. We got Bell. It’s going to be ok”  
She pressed her face into his chest and nodded, but the churning in her gut was telling a different story.  
****************************************************************************  
Ty watched as the doctor set up for the blood transfusion between Ava and Liam; his gaze switching back and forth between Ava and Liam on their separate beds. The damn bastard looked so harmless while asleep.  
“Can we hustle this shit along” he growled at the doctor who had been looking at him warily since Burns brought him in.  
“Quit terrorizing the man Grady” Burns ordered. “This should all be over soon.”  
“And then what?” Ty narrowed his eyes at Burns. He indicated Garrett who was silently standing in a corner of the room watching. “I’m still linked to him, and the fact that you’re allowing this psycho bitch to keep that up is pissing me off!”  
“Relax Tyler” Clancy piped up. “I am a senior Hunter in this League and therefore Burns trusts my judgement. He understands that you and Garrett are highly volatile and unpredictable. Therefore these insurance methods are necessary” she looked down at her nails, inspecting them a bored look on her face. “As such the linking spell will remain until this transfusion is over.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Ty glared at Burns who simply raised a brow and turned back to watch the doctor set everything up  
“It is necessary.” Burns said not taking his eyes off of his daughter’s form.  
“She fucking linked herself to Ava!” Ty shouted.  
“So you wouldn’t kill me Tyler. Seems reasonable enough right?” Clancy came to stand in front of the seething vampire. “Besides, I un linked us a while ago.”  
Ty bared his teeth at the red head. That was all he needed to hear.  
Clancy held up her hand “But, don’t go into kill mode just yet” she grinned up at him, not even appearing a little bit afraid. “I am the only thing keeping Liam Bell unconscious right now. You wouldn’t want him to wake up before the procedure is over now would you? Would be a shame for him to realize your betrayal too soon, before your precious Ava is better.”  
“Was there a time when you were never a bitch” Zane spoke quietly from his corner.  
Clancy shrugged “Probably came out of the womb that way.”  
Ty focused on Garrett, as he leaned against the wall, arms folding watching as the transfusion began. He allowed himself to really drink in that tall frame. He rubbed his tongue against his fang. Shit he wanted to feed from the man again. He didn’t need to but he wanted to. An image of Zane naked and on his knees flashed in his mind. Instant hard on.  
Fuck. Now was not the time to be daydreaming about spreading those ass cheeks and tasting that quivering hole.  
Zane’s head jerked around to focus on him, his dark eyes widened as he stared at him. Ty stared back. What the..? Had he been projecting his thoughts? Was the man feeling this too? This uncontrollable lust to screw everything going on around them and fuck him against the very wall he was leaning against.  
Zane licked his lips and he kept up the staring match with Ty. He was all tingly now. He’d felt the vampire’s eyes on him and trying to ignore it had proven to be futile. Looking at him now though, maybe that had been a mistake because Zane suddenly felt like prey under that intense gaze.   
“Dad?” the sound of Ava’s voice pulled his eyes away from the vampire.  
Ava was sitting up, blinking hard as if awoken from a deep sleep. Her colouring seemed much better, less knocking on death’s door grey. She looked over at Liam’s unconscious form in the other bed “It worked” she breathed out.  
“How do you feel?” Ty asked coming over to stand near the bed.  
Ava hiked up her skirt to show them her smooth skin devoid of the festering bite mark that had been there earlier. “Like I’m not dying anymore” she said smiling up at Ty.  
Ty sensed movement behind him and spun a round to see Liam Bell very much awake and watching them, an amused expression on his face  
“What the fu…”  
Bell surged forward and yanked Ava from the bed dragging her backwards.  
It happened so fast no one had time to react until Bell had one arm already locked around her neck, her body placed in front of his as a shield.  
“Well, well,” he drawled “Isn’t this just a shocker” Ava struggled against his hold, her eyes wide with fear.  
“Bell don’t…”  
“I am very disappointed in you Tyler” Liam tsked as his arm tightened around Ava’s throat. He didn’t seem at all bothered by having Burns’ and Garrett’s gun trained on him. But then why should he, Ty thought. He was a fucking pure blood and beside, no one had a clear shot with Ava in front of him like that  
“Imagine my utter surprise when your little witch told me your plan” Liam continued.  
Ty had totally forgotten about that bitch at this point. He now realized that she wasn’t even in the room anymore. “Fuck! I’m gonna fucking kill that bitch!” He was vaguely aware of Burns on his phone barking orders to detain Clancy but it was probably a waste. She would be long gone.  
Ty looked at Ava trying to tell her with his eyes that it would be ok, but she just kept shaking her head and looking terrified.  
“All you had to do was ask me Ty” Liam said “I probably would’ve told you to fuck off, but it’s the principle of the thing”  
“Listen Liam, it’s me you want” Was he really going to try to reason with this maniac. Yes he was, because otherwise Ava was dead. “She’s got nothing to do with this. I’ll go with you ok”  
“You said that before and well look how all that turned out” Bell’s blue eyes flashed as he pressed his nose against Ava’s neck “You do smell quite lovely don’t you. You would make a good addition to my blood slave collection”  
“Don’t!” Ty shouted “i’m yours Bell, do whatever the fuck you want to me”  
Liam licked the side of Ava’s throat and he grinned as she shivered. He could smell her fear and Tyler’s desperation “Oh I will make you suffer Tyler. But you see, I don’t have to do a thing to you to make that happen do i? I’ve tried to drill it into you for years, but I guess you’re as stubborn as ever. Do not get attached. Not ever. It will be your downfall.” He leaned in, lips to Ava’s ear and whispered so only Ty would hear “Say goodbye Ava”  
Ty’s eyes widened “No!”  
Ava got one single gasp out before Liam swiftly broke her neck, her body tumbling to the floor.  
Liam grinned as Ty lunged at him. “Don’t forget, my blood runs through her veins now” he blew him, a kiss “See you soon”  
Ty’s hand barley skimmed Liam’s shoulder as he moved too fast out the one window in the room and was gone.  
************************************************  
Zane watched in shock as Ty slumped to the ground and cradled Ava’s lifeless body. There was no doubt that she was dead. Liam had used considerable force when he didn’t have to. Her neck was at an odd angle as Ty buried his face in her hair. He supposed that was Bell’s way of driving his point home.  
Zane looked down at Ty, not knowing what to say.  
Burns pushed him out of the way trying to get Ty’s steely grip off of his daughter. “Grady, let her go, it’s over” the tiny catch in the man’s voice made Ty look up.  
“No.” Ty said shaking his head  
“She’s gone” Burns said.  
“No! His blood is in her!” Ty all but growled “She will wake up.”  
As realization dawned on Burns’ face he shook his head violently “No! I will not let her become…”  
Ty pushed the man away as he rose to his feet, Ava’s body in his arms “Become what? Like me? She’ll be alive that’s all that matters. She’ll wake up and begin the transition.”  
“I will not let my only daughter become a bloodsucker!”  
Zane had never heard the man raise his voice before.  
“You rather see her dead than a vampire?!” Ty shouted back. He got right up in Burns’ face “Try to stop me Burns, just try. I will kill you.” His voice softened as he finally realised he wasn’t the only one shell shocked right now. “I’ll take care of her Burns, I swear. The transition won’t be easy, but….she’ll be alive. Even if she will never see daylight again, she’ll be alive.”  
They stood like for a long while until Burns finally stepped aside. Ty nodded at him and strode towards the door, stopping by Zane. “Looks like you’re tethered to me for a while. So, don’t go dying or anything”  
“Yeah” was all Zane could manage.  
“See you around Garrett” Ty said as he walked passed him and out the door.  
Zane’s eyes tracked the man’s retreating back “See you soon” he whispered.


End file.
